Sephiroth's Stalker
by HazzaTL3
Summary: What happens when Zack dares Cloud to stalk Sephiroth for the day? Read to find out. Inspired by OhJay's story Boredom #23 Stalk your idol. Sept 4th 2013. Decided to add one final chapter. Sept 5th, edited Chapter 8 to expland and add new scene at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by OhJays story "boredom" SID 6543196 **

_**Stalk your idol**_

Zack dared Cloud to follow Sephiroth around for the day, and came back looking like a little kid who watched a horror movie.

"He's scary…."  
>"Yep, that's Seph for ya"<p>

**In my story Failure to live I expanded on this idea slightly**

**The time, he accepted Zack's dare and started stalking Sephiroth.**

"I can't believe you actually did that, man. No-wonder you're all Emo". Reno said.  
>I replied "I still have nightmares over his daily routine".<p>

_Back in the lifestream_.  
>Sephiroth admitted to Angeal "I decided to mess with him, so I did some unusual stuff".<br>"Err, what did you do?" Angeal asked.  
>"Trust me you do not want to know, all I can say is this, you know Lazards pet Chocobo, let's just say I paid it a visit, and made him think its name was Cloud"<p>

* * *

><p>"So Seph, are you ever going to tell us what you did while Cloud was stalking you?"<br>"Zack, I have told you, you do not want to know.  
>"Pretty please?"<br>"Very well, if I tell you one thing will that satisfy you?"  
>"For now yes."<br>"Fine, ok I noticed cloud hidi..."  
>"Wait!, Angeal and Genesis want to know too, you gotta tell them too."<br>"Ok" They go to find Angeal and Genesis,  
>"Angeal! Genesis! Sephiroth said he'll tell us everything he did while while Cloud was stalking him."<br>"Zack, I agreed to tell you one thing."  
>"I know but I know you, once you start you'll want to continue" Sephiroth looked amazed, how did Zack know that?<br>"Ok, I woke planning on my usual routine, when I noticed a stock of blonde spiky hair behind the bush outside my room, and I knew it was cloud..."

_Flashback_

Sephiroth left his apartment, and headed straight to the training centre, and programmed the Crisis Core starting mission, only the opponents all had all had clouds head, but sephiroth had it set to the highest level. Instead of the behemoth he fought 2 level 45 Dragons also with Clouds head.

While watching Sephiroth training in the observation room, cloud noticed his head on all the enemies and monsters, and started to freak out, did he do this every day, is he pickng on him personally, or does he know I'm watching, or is he doing this to show Zack later?

After completing his training, which had Clouds head on more and more weird creatures, Sephiroth went to have breakfast.

_End Flashback._

"Wait Seph, you used Cloud's head on ALL the opponents?"  
>"Yeah, I wanted to freak Cloud to make him stop following me, but that didn't work"<br>"So what did you do next?"  
>"I paid Lazards pet Chocobo a visit, and called it Cloud"<br>"Wait, you called Chocy, Cloud?"  
>"Yes"<br>"You gotta tell us about that.. please!"  
>"Sorry guys, I got to go"<br>"Go where we're dead in the lifestream"  
>"errr.. Zack is that Aerith with Kunsel?"<br>"What! Where.. Aerith?.. Seph that's not Aerith.. that's Kunsel's sister.. Seph where'd you go?"

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Do you want me to continue? I am accepting suggestions as to what Sephiroth did while Cloud was stalking him.<p>

In the Game FF7 the Dragons where only level 32, since during FF7 in the flashback Sephiroth was level 50, I took the Dragon to 45 to give Sephiroth a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the lifestream.  
>"Angeal, I've found him. Zack declared having found Sephiroth hiding behind the remnents. "Seph, I know you're hiding behind Loz, we want to know what you did to cloud next." Sephiroth sighed, and came out of hiding, "very well, I will tell you what happened during lunch in the cadet dining hall." Angeal and Genesis walked up behind Zack, "what actually happened, you mean you did encourage the cadets behaviour? I had those cadets running up the emergency stairs every day for a week as I believed they were lying to me and using you as an excuse?". "is this the chocobo story Angeal, I watched the footage of that on my phone for months, that's funny, I still have it on my phs if you want to see it".<p>

Flashback Cloud was starting to feel hungry, and was pleased when sephiroth entered the cadet dining hall. He entered to see a sea of cadets surrounding Sephiroth, so he took the opportunity and grabbed a sandwich, and a drink from the serving area, and proceeded to consume them. He looked up and noticed Sephiroth had spiked his hair to imitate his, while the cadets were laughing, saying "that is so Cloud like". He looked down at his half eaten sandwich wondering why the general was mocking him. Suddenly Sephiroth ran past with arms tucked in to look like wings making warking sounds, a small group of the younger cadets were chasing him, doing the same. Sephiroth stopped close to where cloud was sitting and said "that is what Cloud was doing when he was sent on patrol to sector 3, and got bored. I would tell you more, but I have a mission to go hunt the elusive creature with dark hair known as the puppy". At that Sephiroth walked out, cloud just followed him out.

Back in the lifestream

Zack was holding his sides laughing, "stop it, your killing me, that is hilarious! I can t believe you went in the cadet dining hall spiked your hair and ran round like a chocobo and cloud still followed you round?" "Indeed he did"  
>"So Steph, what you do next?" "I'll tell you more another time."<br>"But Sephy we want to know now."  
>"Zack, isn't that Aerith calling you?" Zack turned to look, as his did Sephiroth ran off. "Where .? Dammit where'd you go this time?" Angeal just placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him, I never heard that part of the incident where Sephiroth encouraged the cadets to start running round like chocobos now I feel bad for disciplining them for doing it".<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the lifestream "Dammit Angeal we've been looking for hours, where is he". Zack sat on the edge of the bunk in Sephiroth's appartment, he heard faint breathing and looked under the bunk, "gotcha!" he said jumping of the bed and dragged Sephiroth out from his hiding place under the bunk. "Guys he's not in the flower fields... oh you found him" Genesis said entering the appartment. "Since you found me, I'll tell you the part when I went to visit Lazzards Chocobo."

Flashback Cloud thought for sure he had been spotted when Sephiroth called "Cloud how've been", but upon hearing a 'wark' and seeing Sephiroth feeding a green to a golden chocobo Cloud relaxed and continued hiding behind the bins in the Shinra chocobo stables. Cloud watched as Sephiroth petted the chocobo finally after what seemed to be an hour Sephiroth left and headed for the train station.

Back in the lifestream "Wait, that wasn't that funny Seph".  
>"I know Zack, I was messing with him, remember, now if you will excuse me, I am getting tired, I promise to tell you more tomorrow morning over breakfast, if you promise to share your puppy flakes cereal, since my porridge oats seems to have disappeared again."<br>"Maybe you finished them..?"  
>"Zack, I know you took my porridge."<br>"What, no way you could have caught me!"  
>Sephiroth smiled evilly "Actually... I didn't but thank you for confessing"<br>"What! ok, dammit, you can each have a bowl of my puppy flakes tomorrow" at that Zack, Angeal and Genesis left the apartment.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have started University and don't have the time to write anymore. but when inspiration hits me I will be updating.

* * *

><p>Back in the lifestream<p>

"Hey, Sep? Dammit Angeal I can't find him anywhere.."

"hmm, me either Zack, he's found a good hiding place this time, he's not in his apartment, not in Aerith's garden, not anywhere"

"I got him guys!" Genesis said dragging Sephiroth who was wearing big yellow sunglasses and a bright orange wig. "He was hiding in that circus tent, with the clowns"

"Really...?" Zack and Angeal exclaimed together..

"I lost a dare with Aerith.." Sephiroth replied taking off the wig.

"A dare, what dare..." Zack asked.

"I cannot tell you, I promised Aerith I would never tell anyone. How about I tell you another of the things I did to Cloud when he was stalking me"

"yeah! Tell us.." Zack everyone replied.

"Ok, well I walked into the training center and put Clouds head..."

"Wait you told us that one Seph!" Angeal said interrupting him..

"No I have not, this is different."

"Oh, I apologise please continue"

Flashback

Cloud followed Sephiroth trying to remain hidden as best he could, when Sephiroth walked into the training center, so Cloud rushed up to the observation room, when cloud looked to see what Sephiroth, he saw Sephiroth laying topless on a sun lounger, with scantily clad blonde women drooling over him, cloud was taken back thinking, thinking what the hell when he realised the women all looked familiar, so he activated the viewer for a closer view, and noticed all the women all had his face. At this clouds legs gave way and he fell onto the floor, as he recovered he realised the simulation was coming to an end, so Cloud got up and looked out and saw Sephiroth standing there Masamune in hand and all the girls were dead, all decapitated. The simulation ended and Sephiroth grabbed his top and quickly put it on while laughing.

Back in the lifestream

"Well guys, see why Cloud called me weird now?" Spehiroth said, putting his Orange wig back on. "Now if you'll excuse me I got a race to finish, I'm sure Aerith should have caught up by now"

"Wait Seph, what race?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth just walked off leaving them wondering what Sephiroth and Aerith were up to.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews.<p>

Willow - I will try to incorporate that into a future chapter.

loveless an the living fantasy - I thought that Sephiroth was just intense, not uptight so I decided to show a fun loving side of him here.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the lifestream

Zack & Angeal were as usual on the hunt for Sephiroth, when they saw him kneeling down in Aerith's garden pulling out some weeds. as they approached him, they heard Genesis from behind them, "Guys I can't.. ah he's here..." Sephiroth looked up...  
>"Ok, after beheading all those female Cloud clones I..."<p>

Flashback

Sephiroth Walked out of the training center, with Cloud in pursuit, when Tsung walked past Cloud calling Sephiroth. panicking Cloud ducked behind a conveniently positioned drinks vending machine. "Tsung, I am unable to talk I am on my way to an important mission."

"I have news for you, Hojo is looking for you, said your package had arrived"  
>"Why didn't he just call me to tell me?"<br>"I don't know"  
>"Oh well, thank you Tsung, I'll go collect it in a while, I need to start my mission soon". at that Tsung walked back past Cloud, and Sephiroth continued down the hall. when and down the stairs and outside, after a while, Sephiroth Entered Sector 6 (Wall Street) and entered the gym, where he immediately went to a locker, and got changed into a dress and gave a combat lesson to the members.. Cloud watched this, while wondering, 'why does he need to wear a dress to give this lesson?'<p>

Back in the lifestream

"Wait, did you do that often?" Zack asked  
>"Actually, yes, I did that weekly, but this time I'd called ahead, and asked Big Bro to place a dress for me to wear, that was the first and only time I had worn a dress in the Gym".<br>"So you have worm a dress elsewhere?" Genesis asked.  
>"Unfortunately, yes I have, but to tell you about those times, mean I would have to tell you more about the day's events."<br>"Seph. I thought you were pulling weeds! Zack! Angeal! Genesis!, his break is over, leave now unless you want to help pull weeds?" Aerith said from behind them. at that the three of them, remembered prior engagements and left.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the deley between updates, I am at University, and don't have a lot of time, so I have to write when the inspiration hits me. this chapter was quickly written, and has not been fully checked, so there are probably a few mistakes.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the Lifestream

Sephiroth got out of bed, the ache in his lower back not getting any better, Aerith was a slave driver.. as he pulled on his top, he heard a knock on his door. Opening the door there stood Zack, Angeal & Genesis. "So Seph you ready to tell us more of what you did to Cloud?"

He sighed, and let the guys in to the apartment, "Please, just let me grab a coffee, then I'll tell you about when I had the conversation with Lazard oputside the SOLDIERs lockers before I headed to see his pet Chocobo".

Flashback

Cloud had lost Sephiroth, due to needing to nip to the toilet, so when he saw him walking into the elevator he ran in behind him. "General" Clould acknowledged trying to hide his face in his chest.

Sephiroth just nodded, "do you have an appointment on the Soldier floor cadet?".

Thinking fast Cloud replied "err, Zack asked me to collect something from his locker, Sir." Getting out of the elevator Cloud headed to the locker room, Sephiroth followed to see what Cloud would do, when he bumped into Director Lazard. he acknowledged Lazrd, but noticed Cloud had disappeared from view, but he could still hear him breathing behind the lockers, knowing Lazard would play along he decided to have a chat "I plan on visiting Cloudy today, to give him that new type of nut I acquired while fight Zoloms in the marsh area."

Lazard, quickly realised what Sephiroth was doing, since he'd seen Clould walking past, literally minutes before hand. "Oh yeah, I still need that report. I've not gotten chance to nip and see Cloud today, when you see him, please be sure to pat the top of his head, he loves that."

From behind the lockers Cloud was confused, thinking 'but Sephiroth just saw me, and why would Director Lazard want to see me, isn't my nut allergy in my profile..? all my instructors seem to know about it.'

"Well, be sure to tell Cloudy how much I love him, and be sure to make sure he's secured and can t get out." Looking at his watch Lazard started to leave "well I must get going, got plans to make against Wutai, remember we have a meeting tomorrow at 08:00". he said as he walked off.

Cloud just stood there hiding behind the lockers when he noticed Sephiroth walking away from the lockers.

Back in the Lifestream

"Wait Seph, did Cloud actually go in my locker, as I noticed things were out of place when I went to it later that day" Zack enquired.

"I could not see what he was doing, Zack." Sephiroth replied.

"Sephiroth! there you are You're late, you were supposed to report at the flower fields 10 minutes ago!", Aerith shouted barging into the apartment.

"Cr*ap I forgot to close the door sorry Seph." Zack said.

Aerith grabbed Sephiroth by the ear and dragged him away. "Come on you have plants to water, and weeding to do."

"Poor poor Sephiroth" Angeal said to Genesis after they were gone "I can't believe Aerith was able to beat him in that race, where the loser does whatever the winner wants for a month."

Genesis smirked, "I gave her some help, to win."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long delay, University is a drag, had a major assignment to do over Christmas, that was due in last thursday, and Classes resume today at 6-8pm in 20 minutes, I'm sat at a University PC now doing this).<p>

Please leave a review, I want to know what you guys like/hate about this story. also I need ideas what Sephiroth could do, as right now I have no ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

This will be the final chapter, as I can not think of anything else to add to this, without getting even more repetive.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the lifestream<strong>

"Aerith, I have been helping you for 30 days straight now, the bet was for just 1 month."

"Sephiroth, most months are 31 days long, so the bet was for 31 days, this will be your last day."

Sighing Sephiroth got up, and went to resume pulling yet more weeds from the flower fields.

At the end of the day, "Ok, Sephiroth, thank you for your help this last month, the fields look so much nicer now."

Back in his apartment.

Zack, Angeal, & Genesis walked in,

"Say Seph, it's been a few weeks since you told us anything about that day Cloud stalked you."

"Zack, I believe I have told you everything now that's why, unless, did I mention I ran a simulation where he was a First class of SOLDIER and I was a cadet?"

"No you didn't tell us that one."

**Flashback**

After a few close calls, where Cloud thought he'd been noticed, Sephiroth walked into the simulation room, so Cloud rushed round into the observation booth. When he walked in, he saw himself carrying Masamune with Sephiroth following him into a dojo.

"Now cadet, let us see how your training is progressing" the Cloud simulation said.

"Sir, are we to use our swords in this sparing session?" Sephiroth replied.

"We are to use hand to hand techniques only." The Cloud simulation attacked Sephiroth, who looked clumsy.

After losing several rounds, they broke apart, and Sephiroth walked out of the dojo as he did he faded away, showing he was a simulation. Suddenly the real Sephiroth attacked the Cloud Simulation, after a lengthy battle easily defeated it. Grinning, Sephiroth requested for the Cloud simulation be reset, and upgraded, once again Sephiroth easily defeated the simulation. After repeating this several times, Sephiroth ended the simulation and left. Cloud left the observation room, and seeing it was getting close to curfew, went to go see Zack.

Shaking, with a look of fear in his eyes Cloud spoke "He's scary."  
>Zack, put his hand on Cloud's shoulder, "Yep, that's Seph for ya"<p>

**Back in the Lifestream**

"No wonder Cloud fought so hard when you took over that remnents body." Zack said.

"I actually had no intention of killing Cloud during that battle, I just saw he was feeling down, so I wanted to give him a real fight, since those three were not able to keep up with him once he found his strength."

"I have been meaning to ask you. What was that question you asked him 'tell me what you treasure, give me the pleasure of taking it away'. What was that about?"

"Ah that, I was just giving him some banter, trying to push him to his limit, as you can see from his reaction and the Omnislash he pulled on me, it worked, I decided to return to the lifestream after that."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this story. from the number of hits I have for this story I know at least some of you have,<p>

Since this story is getting quite a few hits. more than my other 4 combined have. I was wondering if there were any author out there who wish to write my strory "back to reality" h t t p : / / w w w . / s / 6537802 / 1 / Back_to_Reality. you have my permission to do it, as I don't have the time to do it due to University commitments.


	8. Chapter 8

Sephiroth was looking over the flower fields. When Aerith walked over to him."Seph, I understand you pulled some despicable things on Cloud when he was a cadet?"

The ex-general looked at her, "I treated Cloud no differently to the other cadets Aerith."

She started at him, "That's not what Zack was telling me. He was telling me about that day he got Cloud to stalk you."

Sephiroth sighed turning to face the flower girl. "Ah Yes, I was thinking about that day, the way I acted while he was following around was bad, it is one of my many regrets. I fear my actions that day may have been the cause of Cloud failing the Soldier entry exam. I wish I could make it up to him."

She sighed, "Ok, I am going to send you back, he's feeling depressed recently and this could be the pick me up he needs." Aerith told him.

The ex-general smiled. Was he getting a second chance at life here? "I get to live again? To help him, he's not doing anything about Tifa's love, so I could help them."

Aerith shook her head "Don't build your hopes up you don't have long up there." She Placed her hands together, a light enveloped his body and he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked around the grassy area he had reappeared in, he noticed the ruins of Midgar in the distance and a new city built around it. He realised he was standing in the Midgar wastelands, he tried to summon his wing, but nothing happened. He started walking towards the newly built city of Edge. "Why did she send me out here? Instead of to their bar?"<p>

He took a few steps towards the city and heard a loud roar. He looked for the source of the noise and saw a massive motorbike riding away from the town of Edge heading towards him.

The bike stopped in front of him and Cloud got off it and walked over to him sword in hand. "Sephiroth what are you doing here?"

The ex-general grabbed Masamune causing Cloud to grip the hilt of his blade tighter. However, instead of swinging the sword Sephiroth smiled and threw his sword aside out of reach. "I am not here to fight Cloud."

Cloud looked at him confusion on his face. "Why ARE you here Sephiroth?"

"To apologise to you, Cloud." he answered.

Cloud looked at his nemesis. "Apologise... To me?"

"Yes you see, when you were a cadet, Zack dared you to stalk me for a day. Did he not?"

Cloud lowered his Sword. Eyeing his nemesis, then replied sheepishly. "He did."

"Well I saw you hiding just outside my apartment, and then when you started following me I knew you had decided to stalk me. That is why I did so many crazy things that day. It was because I wanted you to stop following me. I wanted you to go prepare for your SOLDIER Entrance Exam, the next day."

"What... you knew?" Cloud looked at him in shock.

"Yes, I wanted you to pass the Exam. However, I feel my antics only served to make you fail it. For that I apologise."

Cloud paced for a few moments, Sephiroth watched him, Cloud then turned to look at him "Sephiroth you did not have to come here, and apologise to me. Howerever, I do appreciate it."

Sephiroth smiled and offered Cloud his hand. Cautiously Cloud placed his hand in it. They stood there shaking hands.

"You had potential to become one of the greatest Soldiers of all time. I want you to promise me something Cloud." An evil glint forming in his eye.

Cloud stepped back, "Err, what's that?"

"That tour girl you live with. She is deeply in love with you. I understand you are in love with her too. What I want is for you to tell her how you feel." He smiled at him.

Cloud stood there. Embarrassed. "I keep trying to tell her, I just can't seem to tell her."

"Cloud, you are going to lose her, do you want me to go to the bar and tell her for you?"

"NO! I'll do tonight I promise."

"Be sure you do, I'll be watching. Cloud."

Sephiroth then faded away.

* * *

><p>"Sephiroth I am proud of you. However not sure I liked you interfering with his love life like you did "Aerith said when he reappeared in the flower fields in front of her "anyway his spirit seems to have lifted."<p>

"We have all been watching them flirt with each other, it's about time they admitted their feelings for each other."

She gave him a playful slap on his arm, her eyes widened and she shook her head, "what's wrong Aerith?"

"I forgot to recall masamune" They looked to see where the sword was. They found Cloud carrying it, walking into Seventh Heaven.

* * *

><p>Tifa was wiping the bar, looking up expecting a customer. She was surprised to see Cloud walking in, carrying Sephiroths sword. "I found it in the wastelands, thought I'd place it with my collection." He answered her unspoken question. Tifa nodded and watched him walk over towards her. "Tifa, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time."<p>

The barmaids heart skipped, as he spoke, was he going to confess he loves her? "Yes Cloud?" she purred in response.

He Smiled at her, and stared speak "Tifa. I.. err I.. L..." he stood and started to pace, "Dammit Cloud why is this so hard..." he told himself in frustration.

Tifa walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "Cloud relax, take a deep breath. What do you want to tell me," she looked into his eyes.

He stopped pacing and stared into her eyes. "ok, I.. L.. L.." he shook his head and whispered "I Love you Tifa." He managed to say it.

She smiled took a step back, her hand in his chest, causing him to drop his head feeling rejected. She then smiled at him and took step closer to him again, grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened as he deepened the kiss between them.

She broke the kiss, "I love you to Cloud, I have ever since we were kids." she then kissed him again.

* * *

><p>"Arw, how sweet," Aerith said looking to Sephiroth.<p>

He smiled at her "Knew it would work." and walked off.


End file.
